custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperMalechi's Custom Barney
Season 1 of Barney and Friends 'is the first season of Barney & Friends.'Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe (April 6, 1992) #My Family's Just Right for Me (April 7, 1992) #Playing It Safe (April 8, 1992) #Hop to It! (April 9, 1992) #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (April 10, 1992) #Four Seasons Day (April 13, 1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) #Going Places! (April 15, 1992) #Caring Means Sharing (April 16, 1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) #What's That Shadow? (April 20, 1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) #Alphabet Soup! (April 22, 1992) #Our Earth, Our Home (April 23, 1992) #Let's Help Mother Goose! (April 24, 1992) #Be a Friend (April 27, 1992) #I Just Love Bugs (April 28, 1992) #When I Grow Up... (April 29, 1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (April 30, 1992) #Practice Makes Music (May 1, 1992) #Hi, Neighbor! (May 4, 1992) #A Camping We Will Go! (May 5, 1992) #A Splash Party, Please (May 6, 1992) #Carnival of Numbers (May 7, 1992) #A World of Music (May 8, 1992) #Doctor Barney is Here! (May 11, 1992) #Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) #Home Sweet Homes (May 13, 1992) #Hola, Mexico! (May 14, 1992) #Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) Barney & Friends Season 1 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) *James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard the Pirate in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") *Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") *Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") *Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") *Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") *Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Delivery Man in "Everyone Is Special")﻿ *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II; *Min (Pia Hamilton; *Tosha (Hope Cervantes Notes: * *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes). It was also the closest to the ''Barney & The Backyard Gang'' videos. *"Going Places!", "I Just Love Bugs", "A Camping We Will Go!", "A World of Music", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Hola, Mexico!" are the only episodes of this season that were not released on video. *Down on Barney's Farm, A World of Music, and Everyone is Special (episode) (the finale of this season) are the only episodes of this season, not to have any new Barney songs. *This is the only season where Barney's voice is low-pitched, just like in the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. Beginning with Season 2, his voice becomes higher-pitched. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas, as were the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. *This was Luci's only season as a regular cast member. Luci, however, returned as a guest in the Season 2 episode "The Exercise Circus!". *A majority of this season (twenty episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. *This is the only season in which Jenny Dempsey performed as Baby Bop's costume performer. *This season marks the debut of The Barney Bag. It would be heavily upgraded for Season 2 until Season 6 . *Kathy becomes a main character after her first appearance in "Rock with Barney". *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *The scene where Barney as a doll winks while sitting on a swing as a rainbow forms at the end of the theme song was also used only at the end of the episode The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. *Just like the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos (not counting the first 3 videos) the Barney doll lacks the yellow toes. Beginning with Season 2, the toes were added to a new one to match the Barney costume. *PBS had announced that they would take Barney and Friends off the air in 1993 due to their difficult decision to choose the most popular new show on the channel, but many fans and their parents objected, so the stations agreed to keep Barney on the air and held a pledge drive for funds for the second season. *Even though they don't have a commercial of the real version of the Backyard Gang video, "Rock with Barney" on the real version of Treehouse TV, *in all of the 30 episodes for this season, a child kid doing something, and said "Hey everybody! it's time for Barney says!" before the ending segment of the Season 1 Barney Says Segment starts. *in "My Family's Just Right For Me", "Playing It Safe", "Hop to It!", "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!", "Caring Means Sharing", "What's That Shadow?", "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "Alphabet Soup!", "Hi, Neighbor!", "A Splash Party Please", "Carnival of Numbers", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "Oh, What a Day!" and "Everyone is Special", for SuperMalechi's version, Baby Bop's appears in those episodes in this seasons. *BJ and Riff does not appear in all of those 30 episodes of this season. However, he appears in custom Barney videos for this seasons. Child Kids and Child Kid doing something, and saying "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says!" in all of the 30 episodes in this season #The Queen of Make-Believe (April 6, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #My Family's Just Right for Me (April 7, 1992) - a child girl kid and a child boy kid who they are #Playing It Safe (April 8, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Hop to It! (April 9, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (April 10, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Four Seasons Day (April 13, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #Going Places! (April 15, 1992) - a child girl kid and a child boy kid who they are #Caring Means Sharing (April 16, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #What's That Shadow? (April 20, 1992) - a child girl kid and a child boy who they are #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Alphabet Soup! (April 22, 1992) - a child girl kid and a child boy kid who they are #Our Earth, Out Home (April 23, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Let's Help Mother Goose! (April 24, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #Be a Friend (April 27, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #I Just Love Bugs (April 28, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #When I Grow Up... (April 29, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (April 30, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Practice Makes Music (May 1, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Hi, Neighbor! (May 4, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #A Camping We Will Go! (May 5, 1992) - a child girl kid and a child boy kid who they are #A Splash Party, Please (May 6, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Carnival of Numbers (May 7, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #A World of Music (May 8, 1992) - a child girl kid and a child boy kid who they are #Doctor Barney is Here! (May 11, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Home Sweet Homes (May 13, 1992) - a child boy kid who is #Hola, Mexico! (May 14, 1992) - a child girl kid who is #Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) - a chid girl kid and a child boy kid who they are Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney and Friends Season 1